1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for squeezing a single-component or multicomponent mass out of a film bag or a cartridge and including at least one piston rod connected with an element acting on the film bag or cartridge, a displacement mechanism for displacing the piston rod and including at least two axially displaceable clamping levers arranged on the piston rod and pivotable in a longitudinal direction of the tool, with one of the at least two levers serving for displacement of the piston rod and another of the at least two levers serving for locking the piston rod, at least two springs cooperating with the clamping levers, and a release lever cooperating with the clamping levers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent Publication DE-42 31 418 A1 discloses a tool for squeezing a single-component or multicomponent mass out of a film bag. The tool of this German reference includes at least two axially displaceable clamping levers mounted on a piston rod and pivotable in the longitudinal direction of the tool, two springs cooperating with the clamping levers, a discharge lever, and a release lever.
The first clamping lever, which cooperates with the discharge lever, serves for displacing the piston rod in a squeeze-out direction. The second lever serves for locking the piston rod or for preventing axial displacement of the piston rod relative to the tool housing. The release lever serves for releasing the piston rod from action of both clamping levers, so that the piston rod, after squeezing a film bag, can be manually returned to its initial position. Upon actuation of the release lever, both clamping levers are brought from their position, in which they are inclined to the longitudinal axis of the piston rod and clampingly engage the piston rod, into a neutral position in which they extend substantially transverse to the longitudinal axis of the piston rod.
During a squeezing out of large amounts of single-component or multicomponent masses, after some time, symptoms of fatigue appear in the operator which manifest themselves in that the operator can not completely push the discharge lever any more.
As a result of this, the piston rod is displaced in the squeeze-out direction only by a small amount each time the discharge lever is actuated. A maximal output speed cannot be achieved any more.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a tool for squeezing a single-component or a multi-component mass out of a film bag or a cartridge which would insure a reliable, fatigue-free delivery of the mass with a sufficiently high output speed, with the piston rod being displaced in the squeeze-out direction by a most possible amount.